


Justly Served

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ending, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Milking, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Ownership, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Superman's regime has won, and the time to rebuild has arrived. Join Vicki Vale as she takes a tour through the Regime's headquarters, and bear witness to the elaborate breeding facility where men and women that opposed their rule are now used to make a new generation of heroes!





	Justly Served

Justly Served  
-By Drace Domino

“This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Metropolis where the Regime has invited us to take a peek behind the scenes.” Vicki Vale flashed her award winning smile, and sweetly combed a few locks of red hair to tuck behind one of her ears. Behind her sat the profile of the leader of the Regime with a steady smile on his face; the chiseled features of the Kryptonian visitor that had brought order to the world. Anyone tuning in at that point certainly wouldn’t of been surprised to see Superman’s face; after all, he was the undisputed ruler of the planet. What they would be surprised to see; however, was the fact that he was surrounded by naked, pregnant sluts. Vicki Vale turned to the mess behind her, and with the same sort of professionalism that had kept her alive through all the long years of war, spoke with a clear and mature tone. “Superman, thank you very much for inviting us here today.”

“You’re welcome, Vicki.” Superman’s smile was as charming as ever, just as his cock suck deep into the tight, wet pussy of a moaning Starfire. The man of steel was leaning back with his member exposed from the front of his suit, and settling atop his shaft was the glorious figure of the naked Starfire. She was already bouncing up and down on Superman’s length and grasping at her lovely orange breasts, squeezing and teasing the nipples with a glazed look in her burning green eyes. If she knew that she was on camera she sure didn’t show it, and her sole focus seemed to be on riding Superman’s cock. At the floor near the throne two other women rested; kneeling naked as they each sucked and licked at the sides of Superman’s sack. Poison Ivy and Black Canary; both obviously pregnant with wide, stretched bellies, worshiped the inches of Superman’s cock that wasn’t penetrating the alien girl. Superman merely looked to the camera and to Vicki; as if the fact that he was being serviced by three glorious naked sluts was nothing out of the ordinary. “And let me thank you for visiting us here today. I’m hoping that it’ll help answer some of the questions people might have about the Regime and its future.”

“Of course, of course.” Vicki’s smile was as polite as ever. She was only briefly distracted by Starfire’s whimpering, and quickly swallowed her nerves before refocusing her vision again. “Now that Brainiac is defeated and the Insurgency has been--well, how would you describe it, Superman?”

“Broken.” The man of steel responded simply, and drove his meaty length deep into Starfire’s cunt. He reached a hand up to squeeze an orange breast, and after pushing in deep let his cock fly out so Poison Ivy and Black Canary could fight over cleaning it. As they licked and slurped Starfire merely rubbed her raw, wet pussy, eager for the moment that it was returned. “The Regime’s broken, Vicki. With Brainiac’s technology I was able to fix all of my friends to bring them around to the right way of thinking, just like these three ladies here.” It explained the glazed look in their eyes, even if it didn’t quite explain the desperate passion with which Ivy and Black Canary slurped in wet, hungry strands across his sack. “Those that stood against the Regime stood against peace and harmony for Earth, and I’m here to say they won’t be a problem ever again.”

“And that brings us to our next question.” Vicki pressed on, holding her mic towards Superman once more. “People are wondering - the war took a toll on both sides, and they’re worried about the next generation of heroes. It’s been a few years since I took science at Gotham High, but...I’d say that the answer to that concern is staring me right in the face!” At that Superman merely laughed, and leaned back so Ivy and Canary could tilt his cock towards Starfire’s pussy once more. Together the two ushered his tip into Starfire’s pussy and he began thrusting anew, sending the redhead to gasp and groan as her cunt was drilled with wet, hard thrusts. Each time he pushed forward her breasts and smooth, pregnant belly bounced, showing off for the billions of people watching all around the world. Starfire, Black Canary, and Poison Ivy were Superman’s bred whores...and the whole world knew it that evening.

“You’re right about that, Vicki.” Superman beamed. “Here at Regime headquarters we take the future of the world very seriously. We’ve set up several breeding programs to help produce a new age of peace. These ladies all have interesting superpowers that should make some real heroes combined with my Kryptonian DNA, and since they’re not using the green pills for fighting anymore they can use them to make sure they can handle getting bred.” He smirked, and his eyes flashed to the pregnant sluts still licking his sack. “You see, it’d be pretty dangerous for any of them to -- hold that thought, Vicki!” And with that, Superman’s hands tightened against Starfire’s waist as he drilled hard and deep into her. Fierce thrusts upward slammed his cock into her entrance, and the alien was left moaning in broken, desperate pleasure as she was fucked into a violent orgasm. She was left squirting across the faces of Poison Ivy and Black Canary, her nectar drizzling across their bellies and squeezing between their pregnant forms. Superman’s cock throbbed and released a shot of cum that would’ve been a rough ride for any woman not on the green metahuman pill; though thankfully Starfire was able to handle it. As her pussy gobbled up load after load of cum she twitched in a few more tiny orgasms, and soon melted into Superman’s lap as his cock flew free.

“Mine...mine…” Poison Ivy whispered as she buried her face into Starfire’s pussy, parting her lips and drinking up the man of steel’s rich, creamy cum. She seemed to remember that in the old days she liked the taste of pussy from time to time...something she could only enjoy now when it came basted in Superman’s spunk. Good thing she loved that flavor even more. As she drank cum from Starfire’s cunt Black Canary slurped on Clark’s cock, pushing her head down across the inches and taking him deeper and deeper as she cleaned him.

“Whew. Starfire’s a great ride, even when she’s pregnant.” Superman beamed, and appreciatively reached a hand around to caress Starfire’s stretched belly. When his eyes flashed back to Vicki and the steady blush resting on her face; however, his smile intensified even more. “This is just my side of the job, Vicki. How about we show you the rest?”

Vicki Vale, despite her journalistic integrity, had to admit she was nervous. Standing right in front of her was the most powerful man in the world, and at his heels were the bred sluts he had claimed simply because he desired them. She could only imagine what the people watching at home were thinking, but also...this was going to be the story of a lifetime.

“Superman, I would love nothing more.” She beamed, and looked once more down to where Ivy and Black Canary were steadily cleaning Clark’s cum-coated mess. “Where shall we go first?”

 

The Common Quarters.

“As you can see, these are the peasant sluts. They will make no heroes; only soldiers.” Black Adam clearly hated talking to the press, with his arms folded sternly across his chest and his voice irritated and unpleasant. His scowl told a lot of his indignation at his current situation, forced to give the next part of the tour to Vicki Vale. “Record what you wish and then begone from my sight.”

“Oh! Uh...okay.” Vicki blinked, watching as Black Adam turned on a heel and immediately began to walk off. It allowed Vicki and her cameraman a chance to focus in on the action going on before them, and just like their previous footage it was nothing short of ratings gold. More pregnant women that were once known as heroes were being actively fucked and routed; though this time it wasn’t by the man of steel but a group of soldiers wearing helmets of the Regime to protect their identities. It was the first sign of true sex-laced chaos within the Regime’s headquarters, a sign of the cattle that had once been those that stood against it. Vicki tried her best to collect her thoughts as she looked across a sea of naked flesh; watching as soldiers desperately fucked into four separate women that were each held in various states of prone display.

“That...That’s Harley Quinn; I believe.” Vicki pointed to a pigtailed blonde currently getting stuffed in all three holes, her pregnant stomach swinging back and forth as cocks drilled in and out of her. She was forced to ride up and down on one while her hips were locked against another man’s waist, sucking him down deep. From the look in her eyes and the weary expression on her face she had been going at it for some time, and yet like a true trooper whose will had been claimed by Brainiac’s nanobots, she seemed eager for more. “It’s almost hard to recognize her without the makeup. I’d see if I could get a word with her, but...uh…” Vicki blinked as Harley’s mouth popped open wide, begging for cum. “...I think she might be busy.”

Her eyes dashed down the line, and she stepped carefully through the room laced with the stench of depraved gangbanging. After Harley another woman was getting fucked; this one braced in a pair of stocks with her head and hands locked up tight. Shackles on her ankles kept her legs spread wide and a small platform underneath her massively swollen belly kept it from shaking too much - otherwise it would’ve been snapping wildly back and forth as a line of men waited to fuck her from behind. The short black hair that was marked with cum was a clear sign that it was none other than Catwoman; or at least the ballgagged fuckslave that was once the thief.

“So we see that Selina Kyle has been recruited into this soldier breeding program as well.” Vicki mused, turning back to the camera once more. “It seems that this is where the Regime is breeding its members that don’t possess any superpowers. Another generation of soldiers. Oh? What’s that large group near the...oh my.” As she moved even deeper past the active gangbangs she saw even more depravity; this time in the form of two of Gotham City’s known heroes. The redheaded Barbara Gordon; her belly stretched wide with what had to be triplets, was shackled on her knees with the words “Gotham Cumdump” written across her swollen stomach. Nearby Maggie Sawyer; the noted officer that had fought secretly against the Regime, was in an equally bred and bound state. The officer’s blonde hair was matted with cum, and once of the soldiers was busy writing the words “Dyke Cocksucker” on her pregnant stomach.

Each woman was kneeling there of what looked to be their own free will; each one holding their mouths open wide and their tongues stretched forward while men stood around them jerking off. Cum dripped and drizzled from Batgirl’s features and Maggie Sawyer swallowed several times in greedy gulps, the sight of her fall from decency and dignity almost too much for Vicki to bear. The reporter coughed as she spun on a heel, looking to the camera while the men continued to spray their cum across the two sluts in the background.

“Well, I...I feel as if we’ve seen enough of this room to get an idea of what it’s used for.” She spoke simply, and gestured to it all again. Harley, Catwoman, Batgirl, and Maggie...all bred bitches, all broken and controlled and stripped of their resistance. “We’re about to head deeper into the Regime’s breeding program, where Superman has promised something special for our next step.”

With that, Vicki swallowed nervously and waved for her cameraman to follow her, worried over what she might stumble across next.

 

Ladies Parlor.

“I can tell in your eyes - you’re jealous.” Diana Prince beamed, one hand caressing her swollen, pregnant belly. The warrior stood there completely naked and glistening with a layer of sweat; though a satisfied look crossed her face. As Vicki held the microphone near with a trembling hand Wonder Woman merely laughed, and gestured to the room behind her that was filled with sweeping purple colors and the sounds of more vigorous fucking. “Too bad, little reporter. Only the warrior women of the Regime can enjoy the fruits of my harem.”

Vicki had to admit...of all the rooms she had seen so far, this one seemed to be the most enjoyable. Towering statues of Wonder Woman set in marble were marked on each corner, and lesser statues of other women of the Regime were placed in between. Large, comfortable beds were set up with chains and shackles and each one was currently occupied; either by one of the Regime’s women or their respective fuckpets. After all, the Regime wasn’t about to let its female members go wanting.

“As you can see, viewers, that is Hawkgirl riding on Bruce Wayne, the former Batman.” Vicki pointed where Hawkgirl was pounding up and down on Bruce, her wings flapping to give her momentum with every thrust. Bruce Wayne was looking exhausted and spent, but thanks to the Brainiac nanotechnology his rest wouldn’t be necessary anytime soon. “And right beside that, Killer Frost is...forcing the Flash to…”

“His tongue goes nice and quick.” Killer Frost beamed, her legs wrapped tight around Barry’s head as she gyrated her hips forward, smearing her chilly pussy across his mouth. “Keeps a girl warm, y’know. Too bad you’re too much of a worthless weakling to try it.”

Vicki Vale couldn’t argue with that, even if a part of her wanted to. Though at the moment the room was only occupied by Diana, Hawkgirl, and Killer Frost it was clear that they had their pick of men. From the impressive but unpowered former Batman to the fast as lightning Flash, to where Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, and Firestorm were left waiting in their respective cells. None of them were prohibited clothing aside from the occasional pair of handcuffs or ballgags, and all of the women were sporting impressively pregnant stomachs. While Hawkgirl and Killer Frost had their fun Wonder Woman remained near Vicki Vale, slamming one of her powerful arms around the reporter’s slender shoulders and looming over her in intimidating fashion.

“I hope your viewers all bear witness to the glory of the Regime!” She beamed, clutching a fist as her swollen breasts bounced against her pregnant belly. All of it squeezing uncomfortably tight against Vicki Vale, of course. “Here the greatest women warriors in the world will give birth to a new breed of amazons! New heralds of order and peace outside of Zeus’ foolish restraints!” Her hand lowered, and she smoothly caressed her swollen stomach. “I carry Superman’s child as we speak, little Vicki. I would offer to let you feel, but I’m afraid his kick would shatter every bone in your tiny body.” Her uproarious laughter was echoed by Hawkgirl and Killer Frost, both of which were finding their climaxes with their respective pets. Wordlessly they offered to switch partners, and soon Hawkgirl was letting her cum-filled pussy grip around Flash’s cock while Killer Frost started to grind back and forth over Batman’s chest. The blue beauty was as horny as any of them, but there was something about a chilly cunt that not many of the men they had captured could properly appreciate. At least, not until Firestorm had a chance to recover from last time!

“Well, Wonder Woman, I think you’ve clearly proven you’re the envy of all of our female viewers.” Vicki tried her best to remain cordial, smiling wide as she glanced across the sea of women using their brainwashed pets. “And I wish you the best of luck with your new child. We’ll be heading to the next part of our tour now, but I-”

“Wait! A memento for you!” Wonder Woman suddenly laughed, and stepped up to where Hawkgirl was riding once more, this time on a prone Flash. The fastest man alive had managed to cum just a few seconds earlier, and when Hawkgirl lifted up her pussy was overflowing with two men’s worth of cum. She grinned wickedly as she squeezed it out onto Wonder Woman’s outstretched fingers, and when Wonder Woman returned to Vicki she held her hand out glistening with that white nectar.

“Open up.” Came the simple, bullying demand.

“Oh, I...I don’t really think I-”

“Open. Up.” It was not a request; it was a threat. A threat from the strongest woman in the world, demanding that Vicki Vale suck the cum of two heroes off her fingers in front of millions upon millions of viewers. Vicki, knowing that if she didn’t her fate would end up far worse, merely leaned forward with her lips started to part. Her tongue pressed down against Diana’s fingers and she started to clean in slow circles, her eyes stinging as she did so. It was a warm, flavorful taste to be certain...and there was certainly something to be said for being one of the few women to every taste a Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne blend, yet the humiliation was still clear. She was a mortal among the gods, and she’d do whatever she was told. Even if that meant cleaning Wonder Woman’s cum-covered fingers before millions.

“...thank you. For your gift.” Vicki finally murmured as her head lifted up, not wanting to offend the amazon. The taste would linger on her tongue for some time; a reminder of the slut she could be if ordered to do so. And here she had spent so many years swearing she’d never do something vulgar on air.

 

The Dairy.

“It’s all business here, Vicki Record what you need to, but don’t touch the equipment.” Cyborg barely looked up from his control console as he typed, giving a small grunt as he kept his machinery running in proper check. The room was a noisy one to be sure; not only from the sound of pounding, pumping machinery but by the moans that were filling the room. Moans of lust to be certain; but also the moans of women that had been strained and stretched far beyond the point of comfort. Vicki could see why, considering all the milking machines.

“So...all of the...nourishment…”

“For all the Regime’s babies, yeah.” Cyborg turned and nodded. “Even though they haven’t been born yet, they’re gonna need food. I keep these machines running nonstop during the day, and keep all of the milk loaded up in special tanks with a time displacement. When all the little Regime babies need feeding, we just crack open a tank and it’s fresh squeezed.” Though Cyborg didn’t seem to have the same visceral pleasure as some of the other Regime members did, he clearly appreciated the efficiency. “Take a look. All of these girls were chosen because they can just keep on milking all damn day. They’ve got to, after all. There’s only the three of them.”

Vicki’s eyes widened as she looked to the women above; suspended by coiled metal tentacles and latched onto each breast with a heavy duty, industrial pump. As milk rolled into glass containers with every squeeze of the pump each one of the women moaned, their eyes rolling back in their heads and their mouths open wide in desperate, dripping messes. Cheetah, Zatanna, and Arisia. The milk bitches of the Regime.

“So if I understand completely-” Vicki began, looking up to the suspended sluts before her. “Zatanna and Cheetah’s magical nature allows for them to be milked indefinitely, while Arisia…”

“Her alien physiology lets her keep the pace.” Cyborg smiled, and gave Vicki a thumbs-up in approval. “Can thank my boom tube’s internal database for that little nugget of wisdom. Pays to have easy access to all the knowledge of Apokolips.”

“I see.” Vicki murmured, and narrowed her eyes. All of the women were stripped naked with their stomachs hanging low, though one of them was wearing something that was impossible to miss. “And, the...Zatanna’s...fishnets?”

“They’re a crowd pleaser.” Cyborg shrugged his metal shoulders, and gave a sharp whistle to the women above. “All right, girls, you met quota this hour! You know what that means, you get your reward!” And with that Cyborg flicked a button, which immediately activated a series of metal tentacles coiling from the wall. Each one of them found a place to nestle within the pussies of Cheetah, Zatanna, or Arisia...and soon each of their entrances was being spun and drilled with that pleasing, synthetic member. They groaned and begged as they were fucked; even the primal Cheetah who had so clearly been domesticated. As the three of them hung there in suspended and milked bliss Cyborg turned to Vicki and flashed a smile, ever-proud of the work he had managed to put together.

“See? We make sure that they’re well taken care of, even if they were dumb enough to fight against the Regime.” A short laugh rose from his chest. “Everyone has their place, even little milk bitches like Arisia. They’re finally doing some good with their powers.”

Vicki bit her lips together, unsure of just how to despond. The cruelty laid out before her was stunning to see from a former hero, but it also perfectly fit just what she had expected so far. Absently she fidgeted in place, and her eyes darted up to Cyborg’s features.

“Well, we should really be moving on now. There’s one more step of the tour.”

“Oh yeah, I know.” Cyborg laughed, and flashed a knowing grin. “Good luck with that. Might want to hold your ears.”

“Hold my ears…?” Vicki blinked, and shared a nervous glance with her cameraman. Just what could be noisier than the constant motion and shaking of the Regime’s milking machines?

 

The Roost.

The screaming. The screaming was deafening. In truth, it wasn’t as loud as it could have been...the power dampener around Supergirl’s throat made it so that her screams didn’t rip the eardrums of every normal person within a five hundred foot radius and blow the walls off of her otherwise soundproof chamber. Still, when that door had opened and Vicki and her cameraman were allowed inside, the sudden burst of violent noise had millions of people scrambling for their remote control to mash the mute button. A tricky thing to do, considering they were also completely transfixed on what they saw flash across their screen.

It was a perfectly round room; large and spherical to properly cradle the sounds of Supergirl’s torment. Electromagnetic locks were established in the center of the room to keep the young woman’s arms and legs properly spread, and heavy metal cuffs closed over her hands to keep her fingers locked to her fists. The heat of a red sun lamp kept the room uncomfortably warm, but combined with the power dampener around Supergirl’s throat it was just enough to keep her controlled. The daughter of Krypton was held completely prone and suspended with those magnetic locks; her hair having long grown past her swollen and enlarged breasts. Like so many of the Regime’s captives she was heavily pregnant with the future of their order, and standing just behind her was the one that had sired her impending child. It was the same one that was making her scream...the same one who had caught the gaze of everyone watching from home.

“...Raven.” Vicki Vale mused, her eyes wide as she stepped fully inside the room. Her microphone trembled in her hand, yet she still approached with a brave reporter’s face. “I didn’t know you’d be here with...with Supergirl.” Raven looked up from her work with a cruel smile flashing over her features, and as she backed away from Supergirl the young woman’s screaming faded. The pale, half-shrouded figure stepped over towards Vicki and fully exposed herself; deep purple hair set against nearly white flesh, her entire body wrapped in a cloak and cape but nothing else. Her smallish breasts were left exposed as was the weight at her lap, and it was far, far from small. Her cock hung well past her knees; thick and wide like the true stuff of demonic nightmares, and as she stepped it dripped and drizzled a warm cream on the floor. The same cum that Supergirl’s pussy was pouring out in droves; a thick line running to the floor.

“Good evening, Miss Vale.” Raven spoke politely if not in a friendly manner, and she didn’t hesitate to reach one of her hands down to pet her fingers across her mammoth shaft. “Superman wanted you and your viewers to be surprised. Supergirl will be ready to birth soon, the first child born of a Kryptonian and a demonspawn.” She paused, and gave a low, hungry chuckle. “...exciting, isn’t it? I wonder where it’s lusts will lay.”

“F...Fu...fuck you…” Supergirl managed to mutter, looking up at Raven with blonde locks dangling in front of her face, sweat marked and stained. “I’ll...I’ll get out of this...I’ll stop...stop all of you…”

“She doesn’t have the nanotechnology?!” Vicki gasped, stepping up despite the danger. A look of worry crossed her face, as if that was truly the point that had crossed the line. Not the brainwashed breeding or the dairy farm. “Why...Why doesn’t she-”

“Superman wanted Kara’s first child to be born without Brainiac’s taint anywhere to be seen.” Raven purred, and allowed her fingers to cascade down the back of Kara’s sweat-soaked hair. She offered a wide, wicked grin, and licked her lips in pointed fashion. “It was why he chose me for the duty. The only one left untouched while still being a powerful enough mate for the whore. Imagine my excitement when I learned I’d be part of a family again?”

“We’re...we’re not...fam...ly…”

“Hush, my love, we have company.” And with that, Raven snapped her fingers as a coil of black energy surged upward and pushed into Supergirl’s mouth. The hero shrieked as she was throated by a cock made of vicious dark energy, and Raven let her eyes fall once more on Vicki Vale. Her voice was low and polite still, and her smile as cruel as any Vicki had seen that day. “As you can see, discipline for a new wife takes time. Rest assured, she’ll be broken soon enough...just as her cousin wants her. She’s a waste to keep under these red lights. Now if you’ll excuse me…” With that, Raven started to slink back, her massive member stiffening once more. It was far more than any standard woman ever could’ve claimed, and soon Raven was stuffing it right back into Kara again. The Kryptonian’s belly bulged wider and wider as she was fucked, and this time she didn’t even have the benefit of shrieking. Spitroasted by two of Raven’s cocks at the same time, she was effectively pinned and prone and put on lewd display for the millions at home. And Vicki Vale, despite her pity, was powerless to stop it.

“...thank you for your time, Raven.” Vicki nodded, and gave a short glance back towards Supergirl. “You are a lucky woman. I’m sure your family will be lovely.” A little sucking up to the evil, massively-cocked demon woman never hurt. Kara had tears in her eyes as Vicki started to walk away; turning her back and closing the door to the soundproof room once more. It was the only person Kara would see outside of Raven for some time; the only face that could be considered remotely friendly within a sea of violence, breeding, and abuse.

But then...that was what she had earned when she stood against the Regime. Just like all the others.

“This...this is Vicki Vale reporting. Signing off.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Raaaaawr, this was a fun one. Pop quiz readers - who in the DC universe would you like to breed? (Or be bred by?)
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr while you ponder it!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
